This invention relates generally to marking devices and more particularly to devices for marking persons with identifying indicia.
As is generally known the incidence of crimes against the person, such as muggings, has reached epidemic proportions, particularly in large metropolitan areas. Part of the reason for the increased incidence of such crimes is the fact that law enforcement resources are overburdened. Thus, those persons having the propensity to commit such crimes know that their chance of identification and apprehension is low.